


Coffee and glares

by Foreverest



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: F/M, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, My First Fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:21:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23835289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foreverest/pseuds/Foreverest
Summary: Your morning starts off terribly, so you decide to visit your favourite coffee shop.Little did you know, that day was gonna end better than it started.
Relationships: Tom Holland (Actor) & You, Tom Holland (Actor)/Reader, Tom Holland (Actor)/You
Kudos: 22





	Coffee and glares

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic!  
> I'm fairly new to this (obviously), so it might suck.  
> Please leave opinions and suggestions in the comments! <3
> 
> (f/c) - favorite color  
> (y/n) - your name  
> (f/d) - favorite drink
> 
> Warning: quite short

The morning truly was horrible.  
You woke up with a headache and bags under your eyes from pulling an all nighter. All the stress having a big impact on your mood and life.   
The only thing that could fix that was some coffee at your favorite coffee shop a few minutes away from your flat.  
Pulling on your favourite (f/c) hoodie, a pair of high wasted jeans and a pair of checkered vans, you headed out into the fresh morning air.   
The sky was gloomy, much like your mood. There weren't too many people which you were happy about since you kind of just wanted to be alone right   
now. You finally reached the coffee shop. 

Walking in, the smell of sweet coffee and warm air made your muscles instantly relax and your headache might have faded away a bit.  
You sat down at your favourite place in the corner where no one could invade your personal bubble. An employee eventually took your order.  
"I'll have a (f/d), thank you."   
You loved the atmosphere in there. The smell of fresh coffee and sugar, the warm air and the overall quietness with a hint of jazz music playing in the   
background. Looking at some posters on the wall you felt a pair of eyes on you, though you couldn't figure out where they were coming from.  
Eventually you settled on a handsome stranger on the opposite side of the coffee shop. As soon as you looked at him, he looked away, hoping you  
hadn't noticed him staring. But too bad you did. Or, was it bad?

His hair was dark brown and slightly curly, his eyes were a soft brown and his jawline was definitely there. You looked at him for a couple  
more seconds, then decided to look away to avoid making it weird. Feeling his eyes on you again, you looked back, but this time he didn't look away.  
At the perfect time, the same employee from before served you your drink. You thanked him and gave him a tip.  
Taking a sip, you looked back at the stranger, his gaze now fixated on his laptop. This time he felt your gaze on him and looked at you.   
Now you were just looking at each other and it was kinda awkward, so you squinted your eyes and didn't notice him getting up.  
Suddenly, you realized that he was heading towards you so you looked down at your drink as he finally reached you and asked:  
"Is this seat taken?"

"It's not..." You responded, looking up as he sat down infront of you with his laptop in hand. Raising one of your eyebrows you questioned him:   
"So.. What is your goal here?"  
"What do you mean? I don't have a goal." He looked at you with a smirk that gave you goosebumps.   
"What- you obviously want something from me. Why would you just come and sit here out of nowhere?" you replied looking him dead in the eye.  
"Well..Why do you think I came here?" he questioned, which in turn only confused you more. You groaned at his question and put your head on the  
table in defeat.   
"Okay.. number 1: never reply to a question with another question. Number 2: I already have a headache and my morning is horrible I really don't  
need confusing life questions right now.. I am already sick of studyin-"  
You were cut off by a warm hand rubbing your back. It was surprisingly comforting. You didn't move, enjoying the soft touch.  
"I'm sorry you're having a bad morning." he replied.  
"Thanks.. I guess." your voice was muffled. "Hey- how come I don't know your name yet?" you tilted your head up just enough so you could see  
his eyes, wanting his hand to remain at it's place.  
"Oh- I'm Tom. Tom Holland." he replied looking down at you. 

"Hm.. I'm (y/n), nice to meet you." you finally straightened your back taking a sip of your beverage while it was still hot.  
"Nice to meet you too. So, I was wondering-"   
"Yes." you cut him off.  
"Yes? I didn't.. finish yet. What was that yes for?" he smirked, leaning forward a bit.  
"Well.. weren't you gonna ask me out on a date..?" you leaned forward as you spoke.  
"Not exactly.. I was gonna ask you if you have any plans later." he replied, still leaning towards you.  
"Well, Mr. Holland, let me check my schedule." you pretended to pull out an invisible notebook and flip through it.  
"Hmm.. Looks like I'm free today." you closed the 'notebook'. Tom smiled and checked his watch.  
"Great.. how does going for a walk and a movie night sound?" he looked at you with a hopeful expression.  
"That sounds.. perfect." you reply, returning the smile.

The rest of the day went like this:  
After finishing your drinks at the coffee shop, you and Tom went out for a walk, shared your life experiences and Tom stepped into dog poop, which you found hilarious. You decided to end your eventuful walk and walked to Tom's house for him to grab another pair of shoes and clean off his now dirty ones. Later, you had a nice lunch and that evening went to the cinema and saw a movie. It's safe to say it was all wrapped up with a kiss.


End file.
